Shattered Moons
by Cadged fiction
Summary: this in a story centered around Danny and Ethan in season 3. It contains rape, fights, blood, gore, and smut. If you don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Raw Emotions

Danny's POV:

Great, not a week into school and I already have a fucking project, just fucking great. It the English teacher this year was already giving out 1000 word reports this year was going to be absolute hell.

The library had the same musty smell of old pages and glue as it had all last year and the year before. I saw Allison and Lydia sitting at a table not too far away so I moved in their direction. The book I had in my hands was accompanied by the rubric for my report and a notebook.

Jackson left without so much as a word to me. Well I guess he said something, I mentally corrected myself. A _Letter_.

Not a phone call, not a text, nothing, but a god damn letter. It wasn't even a nice one, just telling me to forget our friendship. I was wrong, Jackson was an ungrateful son of an unknown bitch.

_Danny, _

_It was fun while it lasted but now I'm moving to London with my adopted parents. This town is a hell hole and I can't take it anymore. Every week for the past year there has been a murder or a disappearance. Good luck. Since I am leaving beacon hills I am choosing to cut all ties with my old life. Unfortunately that means you as well, I am changing my number and email so that I can completely start over, goodbye Danny. _

_Sincerely Jackson_

My mind was so wrapped up in my past I couldn't focus on my present. For weeks I was hurt. My only real friend was gone, and he didn't even give a fuck about the life or the people he left behind. Once I rounded the corner of a book shelf I ran directly into the Adonis in front me.

I drew a blank. He was, _perfect_. His body was… _Sculpted_. My book dropped to the floor along with everything else in my hands. My heart was racing, and I could feel a blush rushing up my nick and onto my face. The only word that registered in my mind has was _Embarrassment_.

"Uhh… Sorry, I didn't mean to, I meant I didn't see you."

Several mental slap worthy comment later I just decided to shut up. I knew that he knew I didn't know what to say.

"Its fine, By the way I'm Ethan."

"Hi I'm Danny."

I was shaking. I was excited to say the least. I didn't even know the guy but for some reason I almost couldn't keep control of myself. Those lips, my god. That face. His features overwhelmed me. His cologne _Acqua Di Gio_, one of my favorites. Heat radiated off me and I couldn't control my mouth. It Smelled much better on him than me. My mouth watered, was I really falling head over heels for a guy that I didn't even know. The aroma of the ocean was expressed beautifully in the eyes slightly fluttered and he noticed. Oh shit.

His eyes were a beautiful brown and his hair was a dirty blonde. With teeth that perfect it should be illegal for him to smile. The thoughts of what I'd do to that body made me twitch in my most desirable of places. The moment became awkward. I was hard as a rock, and I scrapped against my zipper so much it hurt.

What if he wasn't gay? Shit. He wasn't, not with that body. Every girl at Beacon Hill High Would be all over him by the end of the day. Word of the sexy twin teens had already circled quietly around the school. How could I ever….. I just wasn't good enough.

I would be lucky to get a smile every once and a while when he wasn't busy fucking the brains out of his soon to have girlfriend. That's it, just another fantasy. A man I could never have. I was gonna' jack off to him later I already knew it. With that thought I looked down at my jeans. Thank goodness that my boner was visible, it was there without a doubt, but thank god you couldn't see it.

Don't make the assumption Danny, I told myself. Stay optimistic, you have most of your classes with him. On kiss that's all, even if it's a mistake or an accident, I don't give a fuck I'm gonna' try.

He just smiled. That's all. He just fucking smiled.

Ethan's POV

The smile wasn't leaving. I tried desperately to stop but I couldn't. All my control flew out the window. His awkward behavior and smell of arousal turned me on. No, I can't, he's pure, I can't destroy his world. I'm here for a job, he can't know. If I get close to him ill only rip his heart out of his body when I leave.

_(Flashback) Earlier that Month: _

_"I am sending the two of you to high school," Deucalion Said with a powerful growl._

_"Why?"_

_"Because, …. I don't have to answer to you."_

_"Well if I'm going I need to-"_

_Before another word could leave Aiden's lips he was on his back. My brother had been hit. Kali looked in amusement as the beating continued. I stepped forward in some kind of lame attempt to defy or challenge him. I couldn't just sit by as by as Aiden was brutally handled. _

_Before I could rush forward Ennis grabbed me. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his chest. _

_He knew no one had the power to defy him successfully. I struggled to move but I was too weak, too young, too unexperienced to get out of his iron clasp. _

_He bent down and whispered in my ear "You don't want to see this._

_Despite my anger and alpha powers, I felt helpless. Steaming tears rolled down my face as I cried into the older man's chest. This wasn't the life I wanted. _

_I could hear my brother's screams for mercy. Trying to plead with Deucalion. _

_"Please!"_

_"You need to learn your place, and I'm the perfect teacher."_

_"No, NO. NOOO"_

_After that all I heard was bones break. All I could do was listen; I had no control. The tears kept coming and Ennis just kept tightening his arms around me._

_Once it was all over he told me to take my brother to the Penthouse and with Kali's unwilling help I did. Aiden was unconscious in the aftermath of the thrashing he had received. _

I snapped out of it and bent down to help Danny with his books. All I knew of Deucalion's _master plan_ was that I was to _distract_ this kid and my brother was to do the same with some red head named Lydia. I went over the plan over and over but my mind kept wandering back to how I could do this sort of thing _again_. Could I do it to Danny, the kid I didn't even know but had to for my and his sake. I shook all the concerns off. Focus Ethan .Aiden was fully healed now so there was nothing left to worry about. Well except for _that_.

**AN: I wanted to split this one into two short chapters but I thought it would be much more enjoyable if it were all together. Review, favorite, and follow please I appreciate them all. Comment if you want more if not I'm going back to my main story Creatures Of The Oak.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What I would do for him

Danny's POV:

Ok, he seemed nice. He, Ethan, helped me get the rest of my items off the ground. When I finished I migrated to a table not too far from my initial destination, the table where Allison and Lydia sat. I used the rubric sheet to hide the bulge in my pants and I hoped to god he wasn't so _perfect_ he had all the powers of superman. I took a hard gulp and sat a few feet away from the two identical twins.

I buried my nose in my book and tried to think of women, the only thing that could kill the raging rod inside my pants.

When I looked up there he was, happily pulling a chair up to the table. _It_ throbbed, again. The sun sent beautiful rays through the large window across from out table. The rays of eloquent rays his his entire body. Oh god, he's right there. Danny, Danny, Danny, keep calm. You've been here before. Just. Chill.

"OH I'm sorry, if you, uh, I mean, you and your brother were sitting here. I'll leave." I started to gather my things and leave, but I was stopped.

"Its fine, Aiden is leaving, it's just me, and as you can see there are two chairs at the table."

I sat back down. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, I'll leave I'm being…."

"No, it fine." Those words came out a lot faster and uneven that I expected. He made me nervous I almost couldn't control my emotions. This was too much. Maybe it would be good if he left.

What the fuck are you saying Danny? You want him here, No you need him here. He makes you feel complete in a way you never have.

The war inside me made my chest start to ache. Ethan somehow looked like he sensed my discomfort. Well it was more of too much comfort. The pain was becoming more and more intense as we sat there in silence pretending to study.

"So, you're the Danny everyone likes."

"Uh, yeah I guess."

"I see why."

Those words sent chills up my spine. He likes me, he really really likes me.

Shut the fuck up Sally Field.

My heart almost jumped out of my chest and landed on the table. I had to talk, this could be the only chance in this lifetime he got.

"do you like sports?"

"Uhh.. yea but not as much as my brother."

"Are you trying out for Lacrosse."

"Yea actually I am."

after a few more excruciating minutes of silence the teenager in front of me got up and picked up his book. What I would do to that body. I couldn't just let him leave without a word.

"I'll see you later."

He bent down and slid me a small slip of paper. It had his number on and it said call me whenever. That settled it. Danny was officially in love. There was no way he was getting the wrong vibe. All the smiles the politeness, the subtle actions. This all almost too sexy.

Once he left I rushed to the locker room to_ relieve_ myself. I made sure to lock the door behind me.

I reached for my belt buckle and wrapped my fingers around my length. To the memories of the last hour. My breathing became jagged and uneven. The strokes became a lot shorter and faster. My head rolled back in pleasure.

"Ethan." I whimpered. Over and over that was all I muttered. After 5 minutes of the _episode_ I came. I looked at my watch and I had only 15 minutes before the next period.

I cleaned myself up and continued my day like nothing ever happened.

Ethan POV:

The clock reached 3:00 and I as well as my brother got ready for tryouts. We walked into the locker room and saw a half-naked Danny. My dick twitched violently in my pants.

I was embarrassed, ever werewolf in the room was looking at me. That included Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Aiden. I turned sharply to leave but my stride was stopped by my big brother's arm. His eyes flashed red and I immediately began to undress and put on my sports gear. This was the mission. Get as close as we could without compromising our plans.

Danny looked over and grinned up at me. I almost melted. He didn't know how perfect he was. How is this possible, I'm an emotionless killer, how can I fall in love?

My mind fell to the list of people that made me feel similar to the way Danny did.

_*Brandon_

_*Marcus _

_*Josh_

_*Phillip _

_*Jacob _

_All now dead. 5 beautiful boy killed by his urges, pleasure, and pain. He was told to dispose of anything that would put his pack at risk. Danny, could he really just dispose of him. No, not again._

The guilt crept up on me once again and my face went pale. Tears welled in my eyes and I quickly blinked them away. Aiden looked at me when he heard the whimper that left my lips. I just looked at him as I got up to follow him to the field.

Try outs were extremely easy for Aiden and I as we dominated almost every player. I was careful to not his Danny in vulnerable places when I shot the ball. I missed occasionally so that it would seem like I was well rounded.

He and Danny got held back by the coach.

"I saw you two out there. Your eyes didn't leave each-others."

"I can exp-"

"No need Danny, I see that, I mean you two are….. together."

Silence.

My face was extremely hot, for the tent time today. I almost couldn't breathe. I heard Danny's hear pounce. He was shaking. It took all of my strength not to pull the fragile boy into my arms and hold him until he stopped.

I settled on putting an arm around his shoulders playfully.

"C'mon coach we just got together its not like were already having sex."

Even I was stunned by my comment. I tried to seem like I was dripping with arrogance instead of insecurity. Luckily the coach bought it.

"Alight. You both made the team but I don't want any funny business, well not on my watch at least."

We looked at each-other and said, "Yes sir." In synchronization.

Once we reached the locker room I started to undress when I noticed Danny boner. My own arousal became visible, and since no one was thee I saw no need to hide it. My urges became too much to cope with so I decided to act on them when we went into the showers. What I would do.

I rubbed my boner in my hands from tip to base and moaned aloud. Danny hungrily looked over and saw me stroking myself. To intensify his interest I moaned.

"Danny…Danny…Danny…"

Then he walked over.

**AN : Well this is just what you asked me for so, yea I boat sterek a little more, but i'll boat dethan just as easily. I am going to write more on what happens, but I kind of need ideas on what to do. So review and follow I appreciate both. **

**thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New desires

Danny's POV:

There he was, Beautiful. His muscles rippled down his chest and stomach. I tried to keep my eyes off him but there was something that was just so, so, mesmerizing. My cock twitched and I quickly turned myself so that I could hide my embarrassing _complication_.

Naked women, naked women, naked women.

I tried desperately to deflate my raging arousal but couldn't. Every thought in the book, naked grandma, getting caught wanking by people and nothing worked.  
I heard a small moan leave his lips.

"Danny,"

I turned my head to see what he was doing, and was enthralled by his actions. He was jacking off. More importantly he was jacking off to me! Me, the openly gay teen in beacon hills, that everyone likes because he is always so polite, that person everyone takes pity on.

My feet moved unconsciously without my permission. The warmth if the water spewing from the shower head above me disappeared as I walked forward. The penis that I tried so hardly to keep _quiet_ was now at full attention. _Traitor_.

He looked up at me and grinned. That mouth, so clean, I can't wait to defile it.

Woa. I didn't mean that I told myself. This will just be a one time thing and he'll tell me like all the other boys, it was a mistake or a moment of weakness. Hell, I've even heard _exploration. _Some shit like that.

I wrapped my arms around his chest and gave into my raw desires.

My boner rubbed into the soft skin of Ethan's ass and he moaned in pleasure. He quickly turned around and kissed me. Wait he kissed me. It wasn't the sloppy forced kiss I had endured all those times from other guys, but this one was full of love and innocence.

He interrupted this sweet moment by grabbing my cock. Well he didn't interrupt it he actually made it better. The stokes were nice and even. Too slow for my taste though.. He could tell that I wanted more.

I stared into his eyes as he pushed me against the tiled wall. The cold material felt soothing against my burning skin.

"Is this what you want?" His breath was on my neck. The warmth sent chills up my spine and I rushed my mind for an intelligent answer.

My heart rate flung itself through the roof. My breathing became ragged and I couldn't control my own fucking mouth.

"Yes." I whispered.

A chuckle left his lips.

"Here, suck on these."

Without warning he shoved three fingers in my mouth. What I guessed to be his middle finger touched the back of my throat and I gagged a little. A look of pure amusement wiped across his face.

I obeyed him. I started sucking on the fingers he put in my mouth. Just when I started to enjoy it he pulled them out and pushed me higher on the wall.

His pointer finger grazed over my entrance and I let out a whimper. Really Danny, you've done this a thousand times, well not a thousand, you're not a hoe. There aren't many gay men to play with in beacon hills so how could you be? The again it's always a guy you don't know all that well, or one you know a little too well in your bed. Am I a hoe? No. Yes. Maybe? Fuck it, the jury's still out on that one.

Then it happened he stuck two warm fingers in my entrance and I squirmed in his arms. They pumped in and out of me and I started to breathe in synchronization of his vicious movements.

"You're ready."

I completely disagreed with him, but didn't have the moral strength to stop him. I was paralyzed with pleasure and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

His enormous head pushed itself inside me and hot tears started to flow from my eyes. The pain was intense, more so than any id ever felt. My body went rigid and it only made the pain increase a thousand fold.

"Relax, Beautiful. The pain will stop in a moment."

"Y-You're e-enormous."

That was all I could manage. I felt like a weak bitch. Take it like a fucking man Danny. Then he stopped pushing further in.

"I can stop if you want. This is probably too soon. I'm sorry. I-I"

"It's okay just keep. Just keep going." I panted as I flung my arms around his neck.

After another few moments of searing pain I began to enjoy him inside me. I craved it I couldn't explain it my body was telling me he was the one. The pounding was erratic and pleasuring. My vision began to blur and the world went a little fuzzy.

He strained upward to my ear and whispered; his warm breath sending pleasure though out my body.

"Say my name Danny. Tell me how much more of me you wished you could take. Tell me."

I grunted in response. His movements became harder and the pleasure turned back into pain. I laid my head on his strong shoulder in submission and let out a small sob.

"What did I say Danny, you have to obey. Now do it."

I nodded. "Ethan…Ethan …Ethan…I'm-I'm so close."

Ethan's POV:

The od smell of the locker room has been replaced with one of sex .His words sent me into a frenzy. He was holding on as tightly as he could and he nails were digging into my back.

I used my free hand and grabbed Danny's dick. He bucked into my hand as I continued thrashing him. The he came and his hot ropy load flung onto his and my chest.

Despite my normal amount of stamina I came violently right after him. My Cock expanded inside of his and he screamed when I tried to pull out. We were stuck, I knotted inside him and the slightest movement shook him in pain to the very core.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I knotted."

"Wait you mean like animals?"

"Uhhh…. Yeah kinda' I'm mean some men can if the find the right person."

"So I'm the right person?"

"I guess so Danny. This means one of two things either me and you are meant to be together which is far-fetched or our genetics tell us that-... never mind."

"Why would it be far-fetched I'm mean you like me don't you?"

"I do it's just that-"

"I knew it, I'm just someone to fuck aren't I? Just another person to add to the bucket list."

"NO. Danny I just don't want to hurt you."

My knot started to go down and I pulled out. I was exhausted, and the way he was panting I knew he was too. He tried to walk by was too weak. After one or two steps he almost fell before I caught him in my arms. He was dazed and his mutters made no sense.

I carried him bridal style to the lockers and handed him a towel to dry himself off with.

"You may want to get dressed." I said as I proceeded to put my clothes on.

He took it but was unconscious and still fully naked when I turned around. His cock was now flaccid and lying on his stomach. Stop staring Ethan and help him I thought, but my mind still wandered. God, that body.

**AN well this is kinda my first real smut scene and I think it came out well please review and follow I enjoy them. everyone who has I thank you for the support.**

**thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: That wasn't a dream

Ethan's POV:

I picked his clothes up off the floor and tried to put the on him. I hurt him, the boy I loved. It went too far way too fast. I have to keep this a secret from everyone, if anyone knew it would spread too fast. Especially the other wolves in this school. Deucalion would kill me if he knew that I jeopardized our plans like this. Fuck.

"Come on bae. You gotta help me here."

"hmmmmph…."He was physically exhausted.

Well, I guess he's not gonna help_. _

_~You shouldn't have done that Ethan._ _He's just a horny teen. Well you are too, but still you knew better. _

"Shut up." I could see the tears clouding my vision.

~_Oh no, you have no control of what I, we say. You belong to me _

"No," I couldn't believe it, I was about to cry over a god damn voice in my head.

These voices were slowly killing me. Aiden's consciousness was slowly seeping into mine over the years and I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't control myself sometimes and his voice would be there to berate and torture me on what I could have and should have done.

I hadn't told anyone yet but his will was slowly starting to take over. It was a good thing that my brother didn't know. Knowing him he would exploit my _condition_.

Me being the weakest and youngest member of an alpha pack I often had no say in anything, and to make it worse it physically hurt to disobey any orders. By hurt I mean if it was something big I was told to do and I disobeyed I would get sick. Like really sick, I would be bed ridden for about a week with an infection that resembled the flu. The contagion burned like hell all over my body, and my emotions would get thrown out of wack- often leaving me _vulnerable_ as Kali said. This meant I didn't need to punished as roughly as Aiden was. Just the thought of stepping out of line was enough. I rarely got to spar with anyone but Aiden because Deucalion thought I was the most _fragile_ of us all.

I was the child in a way and I **hated** it. Often being _looked_ down upon, even by the blind. My life was not my own, I have no choice in what I do how I do it and when it is done. Every time I killed I personally didn't want to but I knew I had to. I had to stop thinking of the devastated, grief filed, hell bound life I had before I broke down.

I sat his naked boy in my lap and put his pants on leg at a time. He felt so warm on top of me I got hard. I resisted the urge to ram inside him again. There was no doubt I'm my mind that if I went all out I would kill Danny. I couldn't live with that .He grunted in pain when I buckled the belt on his jeans. I couldn't find his shirt so I just gave him my leather jacket. He had a limp but he was able to walk.

"Ethan?"

"Yes Danny?"

"Why am I so-so tired?"

"…You played really hard during lacrosse, and then we .. you know .. had sex. It's just your bodies tired."

I wanted to kill myself for lying to him.

"Oh-ok." His velvet voice was now horse.

_~I hate you Ethan. You're a fucking monster. He's-He's innocent and you had to go and take that away from him. You deserve to burn in hell for all eternity._

Tears pooled in my eye sockets, "Shut the fuck up Aiden!"

"Huh?" Danny asked out of confusion.

"Sorry, its just….. I'm sorry."

Its fine Ethan I'll be okay in a day or so."

"That's not the point-"

He interrupted me with a chaste kiss.

"Its fine bae."

I helped him out of the school and onto my bike. He whined about the pain and an angry tear fell from my eyes. I wasn't angry at him but myself for giving into my primal urges. I fucked the fragile boy's brains out, _literally_. All I can do is pray that he forgives me. I put the helmet on him.

"Hold onto me as tight as you can Danny, I won't go that fast. You're going to be ok."

I could feel his arms dizzily snake their way around my waist.

"Ok." He muttered.

"Where do you live?"

He handed me his iphone. He had his own address as a favorite on maps and it gave me instructions.

My Motorcycle roared to life and I slowly crept off the school's property. The wind blew through my hair. I could smell the pain on Danny but I chose to try and ignore it. If I dwelled on it to long I would lose control of the bike and injure him even further.

His head slumped on my back and I could tell he blacked out.

_~Dammit Ethan!_

Danny's POV:

You had sex with the new guy in town and he ripped you a whole new one. Literally. No wait that must have been a dream or something. Nope.

I woke up in arms. They were big, strong, and warm. That was not a fucking dream, abso-fucking-lutely-not. They had to be _his_. Shit. Ethan, the guy I couldn't wait two seconds to fuck, the guy I desperately wanted to fuck again. Woa, that was, _weird_, even for me. I'm sure when I wake up my body will want me to fuck him again. I was already starting to fidget in the all the right places thinking of all the wrong things I could do. Well I wouldn't let him know that.

The last thing I remember is him telling me to get dressed and now I'm lying on his chest. Wait how did I? More Importantly where am I? My head was spinning. The questions were buzzing in my head so fast I didn't know if my head was going to explode.

Pull yourself together Danny. You're _safe_. That's all that matters.

His chest was so warm, hot even. It was just, just perfect. He smelled like the ocean and roses. I inhaled sharply and basked in the aroma. Somehow I felt that he knew I was awake.

In the midst of bliss I felt a searing pain in my ass. My body started to twitch. The pain cut its way through my thoughts and became the most dominant.

I moved upward off his body. The light hit my eyes and I uncomfortably blinked. My sheets, my clothes and miscellaneous objects thrown about, my fucked up room. Great.

Then I saw it, his face. His beautiful honey brown eyes bored into my soul. A look of concern washed over his face.

"Are you ok?"

I mouthed _yes_ but **nothing** came out. He looked at me again but this time with tears in his eyes. My mouth opened again but shut out of loss. My voice was almost utterly gone. I didn't want to see such a beautiful face be tarnished with such pain. He then looked down and let the tears fall.

My heart sank.

"I-I'm f-fine."

I tried to seem convincing but the words that came out didn't agree. The were raged ranged between sharp and flat notes. He looked up and his sob deepened.

He pulled me closer. Before he could whimper again I pulled my lips to his. The kiss was long and passionate. He climbed on top of me and pulled my lips to mine. I was getting hard. When he started grinding I almost lost it my underwear was getting wet with pre-cum. He lowered his kisses and left a trail down my neck to my collar bone. It got so _bad _that my head started to hurt. _Both_ of them.

Pleasure rippled through my body violently like waves crashing upon the shore. I trembled in pleasure, just feeling him on top of me, dominating me with passion. He was pure _Perfection_.

His kisses went further down and he started to kiss my chest.

Then unexpectedly and abruptly he stopped. He fucking stopped. The bliss came crashing down around me. Great, what did I do this time.

"I'm going to start you a bath," he said.

**An: I didn't expect this to be so... liked. I don't know i'm not good at {AN.} **

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them all. they make me happy, especially because I just started my fan fiction. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: He could never know

Danny's POV:

His muscular body peeled off of the top of mine.

The breeze from my window hit my naked chest and I shivered in the cold. I hadn't noticed how cool the day was until I was away from his warm body. Goose bumps began to coat my upper half.

He walked over to the window. Stepping over the shit that glazed my carpet floor. He shut the big window and made his way back across my room.

The way his muscles gleamed in the afternoon sunset was magical. There wasn't an ounce of fat on his body. I hoped he didn't catch me staring. I mean I was already getting dependent, and me and him weren't even official. Well not that I expect us to be. Maybe he's just a naturally a nice guy.

He did seem to have experience. I don't think he'd just fuck anyone for a good time without any feelings for them. Maybe I do have a chance. If I do I'll make sure not to fuck it up.

He pulled the covers that were previously at the bottom of the bed due to our make-out session up to my shoulders. I shivered a little as his thumb grazed my cheek. He had the look of purity that I had never seen on any other human before. His Honey eyes sparkled brighter than the most luminescent star. My heart thumped loudly in my chest just looking at him. He made me _nervous_.

A smile crept across his face and he looked down at me. He kissed my forehead and like a shadow left my sight.

I felt a jump in my temperature. My cheeks were burning the must have been bright red. I felt almost giddy that he liked me. Someone like him could have anyone he wanted- anyone. Yet he chose me, Danny.

I heard water running and that accompanied by my slowly declining heart rate lulled me to sleep.

Again, I woke up in his arms. Still as firm and loving as ever. I was being held bridal style and taken off to my bathroom. Does he ever fucking let people walk? If I said I didn't like him holding me I would be lying. He was so strong and gentle, he reminded me of a teddy bear. His pace was slow, I can only guess he didn't want to wake me.

I looked up at his chin and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. A roaring vibration of laughter left his chest. The movement made me smile, he knew I was awake again.

He sat me down on the bench in my bathroom, then he swished his hand in the bubbly water to make sure it was still warm. I winced at the pain in my ass as sat down on the hard wood. He looked at me questionably.

"Are you ok Bae?"

I was reluctant to answer. I didn't want to seem so weak in his strong presence. I mean I was happy when he dominated me but now…. I just don't know. I was genuinely confused, but what I did know was that I'm not a needy little bitch.

He turned his back to me and reached for the door knob.

"Ok Danny I'll be outside if you need me."

"Ethan. Wait." He stopped and laughed a little at my eager reply.

"Yea, what is it?"

"Will you,…. Will you stay with me?"

"You mean like while you bathe?"

My worse came out in nervous sputters,"…uh… yea, I mean if its-"

My sentence was cut short by the sound of his pants unzipping . Ethan pulled his shirt and the rest of his clothes off then walked towards me. He was gentle with me. I didn't need to move he pulled all off the cloth that covered my tanned skin off.

I felt exposed as he looked me up and down with lust in his eyes. His eyes looked like the flashed a bright red. Am I seeing things? I must be because no one on the face of the earth can have red eyes led alone change their color at will. He picked me up and I whimpered, and a look of sadness washed over him.

Come on Danny! Stop being such a baby. Grow the fuck up. Just because he makes you weak in the knees by just looking at you, makes you shiver when he says your name, turns you into melting butter when he bats his eyes or bites his lip, and makes you whimper like a kid when he touches you, and, and…. what was I getting at?

Shit. I cant remember.

He eased me down out of his arms and I stood in the water shakily withy him right behind me. It feels like I've slept for an hour. How could the water be this warm? I looked over at the clock on the wall. 6:21 Ethan grabbed my hips and pulled me into the hot water.

Once my body hit the water I almost jumped out of his hands. I felt like I was being ripped in half. The pain was intense I thought this was only making it worse. He was steady and held me in place despite the tears in my eyes daring to spill over. In a matter of seconds they did. The whimpers and cries that left me were feminine at best. Once my lower half was in the water and some of the pain had subsided I realized I was between his legs and he was holding me.

I turned around and looked him in his eyes. He looked utterly destroyed. He probably blames himself for this and is doing it out of pity. In the midst of the pain I was feeling I could see in his eyes there was love, innocence, and confusion. Only time will tell if he really does have feelings for me. I hope my assumptions on this Adonis aren't completely inaccurate.

Then again I thought Jackson would one day stop being a jerk and an actual friend, hell I was totally wrong. He didn't stop being a fucked up person, he has been an asshole as long as we've been friends and I just played along. Each time he victimized someone I felt obligated to either help or laugh hysterically. I was technically a jerk by association.

Well I'm not now because I am no longer associated with him, nothing to worry about. That's not my life anymore. Like he said, cutting all connections, ill never see that stupid fuck again.

"Danny are you okay?" He said, voice dripping with concern.

I took a moment to come to a few conclusions in my mind before I answered.

"Sure. I'll be fine," I said with a yawn.

Ethan's POV:

I reached for the bar of soap with my free hand. I lathered his chest and the rest his body with the soap bar and then rinsed him off. I made sure he didn't have to move a muscle. Bruises across his body where my groping got too hard started to show up all over Danny's body. I stepped out of the tub first and grabbed two of the fluffy blue towels from the rack beside the door. His bathroom was really nice, the floor was a grey stone and the colors that sprawled themselves across the large room arrayed between bronze, gold, and sky blue.

I could feel the young humans eyes on me. The smell of soft soap mixed with the smell of the air. There was a slight tinge of arousal in the air and I could tell where it was coming from.

~_oh no you don't you pathetic bastard! _

"Shut the fuck up Aiden."

I said that a little too loudly and Danny noticed.

"Ethan?"

At the sound of my name I turned around at the sound of my name "What?"

"Its..its nothing." I could tell he was lying, I could hear the water in the tub vibrating out of his nervousness. His heart rate sky rocketed when I bit my lip and smiled a little.

I picked him up once I had dried him off and sat I'm on his bed. Once we both had our clothes on we ordered Chinese and started a Netflix movie.

I could see the innocents that was Danny. His pure heart. I didn't wasn't him top think I was a psychotic guy with more than one person in his head. But then again I was. I was a lot of things I never wanted him to know. I'm a serial killer, I turn into a werewolf, I can fuse with my brother to form a single….. thing, and I was sent here just to use him. Although I have real feelings for him he could definitely never know that.

**Never.**

**AN: I really wanted a scene where you didn't have a lot of sex or sexual feelings. I think I succeeded. if I made anyone upset i'm sorry. I wanted this chapter to mean something to the both of them. Season 3 of teen wolf has like 4 episodes left and I want my story to coincide with the rest of the season. Also i'm writing as fast as I can, i'm only 13 gosh. thanks for following and reviewing I love them.**

**Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: He's worth it

Danny's POV:

Ethan carried me downstairs when the doorbell rang signaling that the Chinese food was here. He sat me on the couch and opened the front door.

"Your total is $36.49" the door man said.

Ethan smiled and pulled out his wallet to pay the man.

Once the sum was paid Ethan walked into the living room and handed me a carton of noodles. It was a lot more than I expected, he had a total of 3 to-go boxes, 6 egg rolls, and 4 cartons of noodles. The 3 boxes has different flavors of chicken and seafood. I was nowhere near hungry enough to eat half of this.

I had barely started on my noodles and shrimp and he'd already eaten 2 cartons of noodles and was attacking his egg rolls with gusto.

For someone as sexy as him he must have to work out around the clock to keep his figure. His body disagreed with his eating habits. Listen to you Danny, already trying to figure him out and you've known him less than a day.

"Are you going to eat your food on your own or do I have to force you?" he said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean don't let me eat all the food. You have to eat to," Ethan said with innocence

His tone let me know that chivalry wasn't dead yet, and his eyes bled concern. I could tell by the way that he looked at me, even I haven't known him long enough to learn his last name he loves me too. There wasn't a question in my mind. He was only looking out for me. But then again it was a lot of food. Instead of making an argument out of a simple suggestion I just nodded. He seemed pleased with my answer so I just ate until I couldn't eat anymore.

"I'm stuffed."

"I'm sure you are, once I got you to eat you didn't stop."

By the time I was done he had already finished his food and cleaned up the small mess. I hadn't even noticed his movements until I looked up from my carton of food.

He smiled and snuggled close to me on the couch. I laid my head on his chest and intertwined my legs with his at the foot of the couch. His arms slithered around my waist and started the movie, MAMA. Every time a scary thing was about to happen he would warn me and I would shrink back and hide my face in his shirt. Great, I'm the girl in the relationship... Great, I'm calling it a relationship.

"Danny," he whispered.

"Yea?"

"Look away. Now."

Before I knew it I was in a pattern; relying on his intuition to keep me from the fictional danger.

Once I got tired of the routine I yawned into his shirt and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. I could tell he liked the feeling of me pressing my lips to him because laughter rumbled from deep within him, sending vibrations of comfort through my body in waves.

In his arms I felt safe and at peace. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep dream filled sleep. But before I drifted off into this slumber, I could have sworn I heard an 'I love you'.

Ethan's POV:

He was so peaceful. So beautiful. Even in sleep he aroused me. I didn't want to unwrap my arms from him, but I couldn't ignore the constant beeping in my pocket.

It was probably my idiot brother trying to tell me to get my ass home before I got in trouble or worse got sick. Deucalion had a strict curfew for Aiden and I. I knew the consequences for being late, but Danny was worth it. It was almost 12:00 and the movie had been over for some time now. My mind wanted me to move but my body just wouldn't. He felt so good on top of me.

By my getting intimate with Danny I'm pushing Deucalion's plans further to the present. Getting this close to Danny was supposed to take more time than this. My actions are going to make Aiden have to work twice as hard and twice as fast to get with Lydia.

Great. A boner. All I need right now. I can't imagine how I would react if he woke up uncomfortable from my dick trying to poke a hole through him. That's it, I'm getting up.

I carried his quietly up the stair bridal style and laid his softly on his bed. Thank god none of the stairs in his house squeaked. I kissed him on the lips and let my fingers graze his soft tanned cheek. I heard him grumble something before turning over in his bed. I wrote him a note and straightened up his room before I gathered my things and left. All I could think in my mind was he's worth it.

I closed and locked his door before I walked down the stairs of his house. Once I walked out the door I sniffed around the porch to see if there was a spare key I could use to lock the door. There was, slid under the welcome mat, a key to the house. I used it to lock the door and put it back where I found it. I started my bike and rode off into the night. My brother had left 25 texts and 12 missed calls on my phone.

Shit. I was in for one hell of a time once I got home. Aiden was no doubt itching for a fight at this point. I had not only been late by three hours but I hadn't let anyone know where I was. I could already feel the sickness creep up on me so I pulled over.

My vomit was black and left the taste of blood in my mouth. There was no way I could drive at this point. Shit, I have to call Aiden. That's easier said than done, my fingers are starting to go numb and I can barely see the screen.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, the infection. It felt like I was being lit on fire. Despite my prior knowledge of the condition I tried to wait the burning out, but it didn't work. I couldn't take the pain any more, I needed help. As a last resort I released a pain laced howled, as loud as I could. I was already half way to the pent house so I wouldn't take them that long to get here, at least that was my logic.

Aiden's POV:

"Deucalion, it 12:00 and I just heard-" before I could say anything else he interrupted me, as usual.

"Go. Take Ennis."

I nodded. All I could think about was what my little brother had gotten himself into. Beacon hills is practically teaming with hunters and it always has. How could he be stupid enough to get caught? No, he couldn't, not with our history. He must have ran into Derick and his pack. He's strong but his not strong enough to take on an entire pack. The two of us together couldn't even enough for that.

Before I knew it I was in the middle of the road with Ennis right behind me in his pickup truck. I sniffed for Ethan's sent and found it. I could hear his voice in the distance. Because of the pain and fear laced in it, I knew something was wrong.

I turned onto a small road that cut through the forest and found his bike. "Ethan?"

He was on his back shaking uncontrollably and whimpering out of pain.

"Make it stop! Please, Make it stop!" he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

He was clawing at his skin so hard it drew blood. I knew instantly. It was his _disorder_, we don't even have a name for it. Kali has been researching it for a year and we have nothing to show for it. As far as we know, it's only happened to him.

I picked him up and tossed lightly his over my shoulder. He screaming, kicking, and crying like a child. I could tell it was excruciating by the way he reacted when it happened. Ethan never cries, **never, **and when this happens he can't control himself. I laid him in the back seat and Ennis loaded his motorcycle into the back of the big truck.

I remembered what Deucalion told me to do when this happens. I laid his head in my lap and stoked his hair. The best thing I can do right now is comfort him until the burning stops. Kali thinks that it's his subconscious telling his body he's done something wrong causing it to burn him from the inside. She thinks the pain isn't physical but mental. I.e. Ethan was crazy, which no one but her believed.

My tone was slow and assertive, "Ethan, you have to stop. Screaming only makes it worse and you know that. Fight it."

He did stop screaming, but despite my best efforts he didn't stop sobbing, trembling and whimpering. The infection was still in effect long after we got home. He kept vomiting all over the place, leaving an unhappy Kali and a sympathetic Ennis to clean up the mess. After all four of us failing to calm him down; Deucalion had me put my brother to bed and keep watch over him until he whimpered himself to sleep or just passed out from the pain. It was all the same to him. Luckily he did at about 3:00 he did.

**AN: Great. this chapter didn't go at all how i'd expected but here it goes. 8 hours of blood sweat and tears in one 1,700 word chapter. I love all the reviews. only one has been negative so yea i still appreciate the though. I will definitely keep going. Review some of the things you'd like to see more of like fights, smut, cuddling, rape? i don't know you decide.**

**thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The most absolute

Danny's POV:

Stop crying Danny, stop. You'll be okay. He's just one guy you always find another. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself I just,….. I just couldn't stop.

Well looks like I was wrong. Ethan, he seemed so….. so perfect. I hadn't seen him in a week and I was slowly dying. Every time I thought of how he wasn't returning my calls or texts I just broke down.

I was going through a worse week than when Jackson left me the letter practically deleting me from his life. How could I be so attached to the kid? I'd only known him for a day and yet it feels like I've known him all my life.

I missed everything about him. His smile, his hair, his smell, the way his touch lingered on my skin. The center of my whole world changed entirely. I feel like I don't belong to myself anymore.

Jacob from twilight described it perfectly. It wasn't gravity that was holding me to earth anymore, it's him. I would be anything he needed, a brother, a lover, or a protector. Well I don't think a big, strong guy like him will need anything a protector. I think he can handle himself. At least I hope he can because I can't help much if he gets in a fight.

*someone knocks at my room's door*

Great, another visitor. Like I need one right now. I'm going through an early like crisis. I'm sure that no one other than Ethan can help me in this matter so I'm certain there words will mean absolutely nothing. But here goes.

My face was stilled buried deep in my pillow when I let out an involuntary moan. My parents don't know what to do. Their afraid I'll slip into depression from all the shit that's happened in the last three months. The force feed me three times a day and desperately try to get me to go to school. They get me to eat but my parents fail miserably each day on trying to get me to go to school. They were considering getting me a psychologist.

It got so bad Coach visited, I have missed every practice this week. He was utterly pissed and wanted an explanation for this 'skipping' shit I was doing. Well he got one, it went something along the lines of 'how about you shut the fuck up and mind your own business because lacrosse isn't the only thing in my life that I care about.'

I will admit, coach didn't deserve to be gone off on but now he knows not to fuck with me when shit like this happens. My dad got a chuckle out of it but my mom was left speechless.

"Danny, know you're in there and you have to come out some time so I suggest you open the door before I unscrew it from the damn wall. And if I chip a nail, Danny…. your ass is grass."

Shit, just the perky strawberry blond I just wanted to see. Lydia. The self-proclaimed princess of bacon hills. I almost forgot my door was locked. I forced myself out of bed and moped towards the door. With the click of my door unlocking she stormed the door like she was the fucking swat team.

"Shit Lydia, what the hell do you want?"

"Well, Danny I came here to drag your ass to school."

I got back in bed and pulled the covers way over my head. I felt my bed dip. Immediately without a thought it seemed, she pulled them off.

"Stop acting like a little pussy Danny!" she yelled.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her like, excuse me Bitch? GTFO.

"HHow the hell do you plan to do that?"

"By telling you that your little boyfriend,…. Ethan I think. Was sick with the flu, and that he hasn't been ignoring you all week, but he lost his phone and bought a new one."

I was speechless. I was practically shaking with happiness. I could tell that she saw the happiness that cut its way through the thick layer of depression I'd been wallowing in for the past week. The red head was grinning at me innocently when she got up from the edge of my bed. I smiling from ear to ear.

"You probably shouldn't have fucked him."

My smile went Houdini on me and did a vanishing act.. How could she know me and him had sex? Wait how does she know any of this? All the color left my tanned face. What if he told **everyone**?

"I didn't….. I mean, I would never, well I would but…Ugggh." I was turning into Stiles. Mumbling gibberish and rambling nonsense.

"Danny, I'm a girl. This is how girls act when the fuck someone and they don't hear from them after. Now. Please put some clothes on, we're already late."

And with that she left. Much more graceful than when she came. Once I found the outfit I wanted to wear I picked up my back pack and walked down stairs. She was sitting on the couch filing her nails before she looked up at me in horror. "Apparently being locked in your dark room has left you color blind."

I looked down at my orange Hollister shirt, red converse, and grey levi's. She was right, I looked like an underpaid circus clown. I rushed up stair and replaced the orange monstrosity on the top half of me with a red Aeropostale shirt.

Once I got back down stairs I put on my jacket.

"Uhh, Lydia?"

She looked annoyed, "What Danny?"

"How did you know all that stuff about…. Ethan ?"

"Oh your little fuck buddy?"

"Lydia he's not my, just answer that question."

Lets see…I asked his brother yesterday at lunch."

"Wait you're talking to his brother?"

"It's just talking Danny it not like we're going to have... oops don't wann jinx myself."

I grabbed my phone off the counter and then realized what she just said, "Lydia!"

"Sorry."

Surprisingly once we got outside I saw Allison's car instead of hers. Lydia claimed the passenger seat while I was locking the door so I just got in the back.

"I almost forgot that a deer ran through the front of your car Lydia."

She looked at me over her shoulder and frowned.

"I know right, but luckily I have Allison to take me to school or I'd have my parents fighting over who got to take me each day."

I listened Lydia and Allison talk about their classes and expectations for the year. I didn't bother to join in the conversation, I just sat in the back thinking of what I'd say to Ethan when I saw him next.

'Do you like me the way I **love** you'

'I want to have sex every day until were both sore'

'As soon as we turn 18 were getting married'

'How do you feel about adopting a kid'

'Ethan I want to be with you until the day I die.'

When we pulled into the front of the school I got out and approached the front doors of the building. I saw two expensive looking motorcycles but I didn't see the twins that owned them.

Before I could get to the first step I was stopped by two strong arms wrapping around my waist and a very distinct smell. I knew that aroma anywhere, Acqua Di Gio. I turned around once I put the pieces together and looked him in the eyes. His face was beautifully chiseled and his low dirty blond hair shimmered in the light. His eyes dripped a sweet honey brown, and my heart stopped mid beat. It was _him._

Time slowed down and he pulled me closer to his own body than humanly possible. Then the most amazing moment of my life began. He kissed me in front of the entire beacon hills high school student body. The kiss was chaste and long. My eyes fluttered shut and I wrapped my arms around his neck for support out of fear that my legs would go weak while I was in his grip.

RRRIIINNNGGG! RRRIIINNNGGG! RRRIIINNNGG!

Once the late bell finished going off he stopped kissing me and pulled back.

"I don't know many things but I di know one thing, Danny Mahealani, I love you. I always have and I always will. This is the one fact in the world I know is the most absolute."

I tried to speak through the tears but it was almost impossible.

"I l-love you t-too."

We both ended up being 15 minutes late to class. I've never been so happy to be marked tardy in my life.

** AN: I wanted a chapter of just Danny's POV. I wanted the reader to see the world through his eyes. you will see what happened to Ethan this week but ill have to save that for later. I'm going to use a lot more imagination with what happened to him and who helped him get better. Thanks for the support. Follow and review, I love them both.**

**thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: dusk

Ethan's POV:

*Earlier that week*

My thoughts were shrouded and murky. All my senses were dull to the point the anger and frustration inside me was excruciating. I kept telling my limbs to move but they sat there, limp.

Shit, this isn't right. Something's off, I never have this much trouble coming back to consciousness. I mean I always pass out from the infection and wake up screaming in pain. Well at least that's what Deucalion tells me I do. I almost never remember what happens until the burning stops and I wake up.

I heard a familiar voice, it sounded like Ennis', "He woke up last night screaming."

"That's nothing new."

"No, Kali, it wasn't the usual nonsense and begging for the pain to stop. He was screaming name."

A voice I suspected to be my brothers interjected, "Well don't keep us waiting Ennis, tell us who's name it was."

"it was a boy, Danny."

I felt my stomach contract and putrid liquid flung itself up my throat pooling in my mouth. I tried to contain if for a brief moment before it sprawled out of my mouth and spilled on my bed. The rest of my pack must have heard my heart rate increase because everyone but Deucalion rushed in. I couldn't make out who it was in font of me until they were inches from my face.

"Ethan …. Calm down," he cooed.

Aiden. I looked at him blankly. I couldn't muster the strength to create an emotion.

"I-I'm sorry. Aiden," my vision has getting cloudier by the minute.

"Someone is here to help you, you have to stay awake for her to help though okay?"

I grumbled something I couldn't even understand. I just wanted to lay down, I felt oddly dizzy and my head throbbed. My breathing went from slow and steady to frantic in a matter of seconds. All I wanted to do was rest but apparently someone else had different plans.

Ennis tried to pick me up but I pushed him. I could feel the anger inside me growing. I'm not helpless, it's not my fault this happens to me. Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I have to be treated like a child. He wasn't expecting it so he didn't have his guard up and he hit the ground.

"Get the fuck off me, I'm not a kid you bastard. I walk by myself."

"Shut the fuck up Ethan. He was only trying to help," Aiden roared.

"How about you mind your own god damn business for once in your life!"

Aiden's claws protruded from his hands and his teeth elongated. Before he could lunge forward he was knocked to the ground by Deucalion.

The alpha put his foot on Aiden's chest and let out a giant roar that shook the entire building. Kali and Ennis looked in terror. The shear ferocity of his anger shook me with terror to the very core. In my mind I didn't want to submit but my body apparently didn't agree.

I didn't even notice that I had jumped out of the bed onto weak knees and crumbled to the ground until I was in the position. Tears fell from my chin as I tried desperately to force my eyes from the ground. I failed. It felt like I was being ripped apart although at the moment I wasn't being touched.

I was utterly petrified. My entire body trembled with submission. My title was alpha but my current position screamed beta. The whimpers that involuntarily left my body were nothing short of childish.

Ennis walked across the room and put his hand on Deucalion's arm, "You're scaring him. You know his emotions are….. Thrown out of whack. "

"I do, but so does his brother. Yet he chose to try and attack him even when he is this _vulnerable._"

The sickness I felt a few moments earlier crawled back up on me. The black liquid fell from my lips with force almost bringing me down with it. I was sobbing out loud I couldn't help it. I could feel every set of eyes in the room on me. Without looking up I was raised from the floor. The giant alpha wolf was holding me by the back of my neck with his teeth. I was being carried like a cub. My head ached with viciously and my entire world went black.

I woke up in the softest bed I've ever laid in. the room was a dark maroon and the sheets were a soft silver. The lamp in the corner of the room beamed light in rays across the room. It was beautiful but immediately I knew where I was. I was in _his_ room. Deucalion walked in the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. I tried to pretend I was asleep.

"I know you're awake, sweet Ethan. There's no point of keeping up this charade."

My eyes almost popped open and I looked at him. "S-Sorry, Deucalion."

"There's no need to be sorry, this is not your fault. Because of the previous times this has happened and you inability to stop the…... disorder," he said with disgust, "All is forgiven. But- I do have a few questions…."

I looked at him, I knew what he was going to ask but I just couldn't answer him, even I don't have the answer to _that_ right now, "What a-are they?"

His fingers tapped on the wooden headboard and he turned his head to the bedroom door.

"Someone is here to see you and we've kept her waiting long enough," he said with a chuckle.

I was confused. Who could he possibly trust enough to let them into our home. I mean were insanely strong werewolves, and murders, who would trust him enough to come here.

"Ethan if you're wondering who it's your school guidance counselor, Ms. Morell."

"Why is she important, how could she help?"

"She's our druid emissary."

"What…..the fuck…..is a driod emis- emsari?"

"Druid emissary," Deucalion corrected. "She is like, an advisor."

"Ok." I wondered if this was the person Aiden mentioned earlier.

Deucalion cleared his throat to talk, "Come in."

A beautiful dark skinned lady with long flowing black hair strutted in. She wore a blue dress and in her hand had a white purse accompanied with a clipboard. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hello Ethan. I am Ms. morell."

**I'm sorry, I wanted have an update today and I'm sorry if its short I'll do another chapter on Ethan explaining more. This chapter more than any other just got away from me. SPOILER ALERT! You'll find out whats really wrong with Ethan in the next chapter. thanks for the follows and reviews. I appreciate them both.**

**thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Why he cries

Ethan's POV:

The woman came in and sat down at the desk across the room from the bed. She pulled a pen from her purse and a vile of silver liquid.

"Ethan I'm here to talk to you, not Deucalion and the rest of his pack. I think it would be best if they all left."

"Fine," Deucalion said.

"This isn't my disorder….. is it, Morell?"

"Yes and no," she stated.

What kind of answer was that? She's here to help me not leave me with more questions. The other alpha in the room looked at me apparently sensing my anger. Who does this woman think she is? No one gives Deucalion orders. Anyone who tried almost automatically had their throat slashed. But Deucalion got up, grabbed his cane and left.

I heard Aiden argue about leaving me with this Morell lady and then I heard nothing at all. I agreed with him but in an instance all I heard was his heartbeat. Well, looks like Deucalion shut him up. The front door to the pent house opened and closed. I could no longer feel them in the house. They had left me, alone.

"Are you just going to listen to them or are you going to pay attention?"

"Uhhh.., yea. I'm sorry." I tried to pay attention but my head was killing me.

"Your body is reacting to 'heat'."

I looked at her and squinted my eyes to emphasize my confusion. I'm not just now hitting puberty that happened years ago. For her to be an Advisor she sure isn't smart.

"Isn't it a little late for that?" is asked.

"No, and that's not all that's wrong." She looked out the window then back at me.

I was confused, "what do you mean that's not all, I mean what's worse than this."

"Your mate, that Danny kid, you had sex with him and you didn't mark him."

Wait, I just met Danny. How could I be his mate? I don't even know if that's possible, two male mates? I mean I know I'm gay but I don't think nature works that way. What if it does?! Oh my god Aiden's going to kill me. I mean I do have feelings for Danny. Strong ones. Its, he's not like anyone I've ever liked. I love him, something I told myself never to do.

"You need to mark him. That doesn't mean you have to tell him everything no….. I advise against that. Since you are in a pack of alphas and they are all stronger than you any one of them can revoke your connection with Danny. Once you mark him you have to mate with him properly. That makes the bond permanent. This is why I wanted to tell you alone instead of having them eavesdrop. I want you to have a chance."

"That's why you wake up screaming his name. your wolf doesn't want to loose him, its crying out for help."

"Wait so you're telling me that I have to _mark_ him, whatever that means, and then have sex with him to stay with him the rest of my life?"

"Yes, Ethan." I could tell she was annoyed. She stood up and walked towards me with the liquid filled vile in hand.

"H-How do I mark him and mate with him _properly?"_

"On the next full moon you have to take him in the woods. Mark him by biting not deep enough to turn him but enough to draw blood. Then you can have your_ fun_. But, be careful. Remember he's a fragile human and you're not only a werewolf but an alpha. "

"Ok, but-" I was interrupted by my stomach recoiling and my mouth ejecting a black liquid. I didn't even feel it come up. It landed all over Deucalion's sheets but I was too dazed to care. My head hit the soft pillow behind me with a loud thud. I strained to look over at Ms. Morell, and she looked back at me with a sympathetic expression.

"It's worse than I thought, here, drink this."

She handed me the vile and I pulled out the cork plugging it. Immediately my nose was hit with a smell of ginger, vanilla, and lilac. It wasn't just any smell, it was Danny's. Wait how does she know what Danny smell like?

I looked at her and she just smiled, "Why does this smell like Danny?" She tapped he fingers on the bed frame and took her time answering my question and I started to get Impatient. She just stood there looking at me like she was concocting a lie that I would somehow believe.

"Well are you going to tell me or do I have to rip the answers out of you."

The ebony woman let out a light chuckle, "You are in no position to be making any kinds of threats, pup."

"I am not a pup! Bitch, will you just tell m-"

"It's an old herbal remedy for wolves and I added a few strands of Danny's hair. Your wolf craves to be with its mate. Having his essence inside of you will keep your wolf leveled until you see him again."

I drank it, it was a little too sweet but other than that it was great. It All the throbbing in my head stopped and my stomach stopped doing somersaults. I felt warm and fuzzy. Damn she's good. I felt like Danny was right beside me a smile crept across my face- ear to ear.

She looked pleased with herself and grabbed her purse to go.

"I did want to ask you something before you go," I paused and took a deep breath, "is there any way that I can stop this from happening again?"

"What? This _disorder_ you have or the ordeal with Danny."

"The disorder."

"This disorder comes from the stress, pain and strain that has been put on you and your wolf. You have been forced into submission so many times it has become a second nature to you. This most likely comes from your time as an omega and the constant fusion with Aiden. Being with Danny should stop this from happening, he will be, in a way your new anchor. Not physically like when you change into a wolf but emotionally."

"So, I'll be cured once Danny becomes my mate?"

"I'm not entirely sure but it is a strong theory, now get some rest you won't be strong enough to go to school until Thursday so I suggest you use this time to recuperate."

She called the Deucalion telling him that he could return. The rest of the pack came in and she left.

The first one of the alphas I saw was Ennis. "Ennis, I'm sorry for-"

"Don't worry about it E. I don't blame you."

"Oh come on kid, rally all over the bed, great now I'll have to clean up your vomit again!" I could smell the anger radiating off Kali as she ranted about the mess I'd made.

Aiden entered last. He scooped me up and took me to my room without a word. He sat me on the edge of my bed and walked into the bathroom. I could tell something was wrong with him, he wasn't his usual obnoxiously arrogant self.

"Do you think you'll need help taking your bath or can you do it on your own?"

"I think I can manage."

As my _vacation time_ before I went back to school and Danny came to a close I got most of my strength back. My hearing was just as sharp as before and my sight was no longer dull. As Deucalion said I was ready to resume the _mission_. Aiden had made trips to the school for my homework and sometimes stayed a full day while I was sick, so I wasn't too far behind in my classes. Danny could help me with anything I missed.

Thursday morning I got on my bike and rode to school right behind my brother. I can't wait to see his face, to breath in his aroma, kiss him, and hold him in my arms. To tell him, just how much I live him.

**AN: finally I can go on with the story. I took me a lot longer to do this than expected. i'm trying to write as fast as I can but I go back to school tomorrow and i've kina been well preoccupied. please review and tell me things. follows are acceptable too. **

**thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: All it takes.

Danny's POV:

Shit. That's all it takes. I keep forgetting that with a few glances my direction he could give me an erection. Hehe. Every time I looked over my shoulder at him I almost died. He batted his eyes and bit his soft pink lips, knowing all too well what he was doing to me. His subtle movements made me shiver and sent goose bumps across my body. Despite the rest of my body being a frigid wasteland my cock stood steaming hot and at full attention inside of my pants. Thank god I brought my black leather jacket or else everyone in the class would be staring at the camp site between my legs.

Shit there it is again- that ache. The ache that reminded me of how ok I was with this feeling. That ache that reminded me of how long I waited for this feeling. This nervousness when he gets up to sharpen his pencil, how I go from regular boner to diamond hard when he touches me. Shit, I won't be able to take this for much longer or hide it for that matter. He,….. I have to do something. I won't make it through the day at this rate.

We've already had two periods of this bull shit. Me scurrying with my jacket in front of me to hide the raging rod on the inside of my boxers. This kid will be the death of me, I can guarantee it. With the way he's been acting since this morning, I don't know, it's something he's not telling me. Either he's now going full on open gay for me in front of the entire school or there are underlying reason for his sudden rainbow hugging behavior.

I can't really complain though. He's the first guy not to request a bathroom session with me. He's sweet and loving, unlike some of the other guys I secretly been with. Well been with is an overstatement. Me and my anonymous lover never lasted more than a few days.

Both twins, Aiden and Ethan got up at the same time to 'go to the restroom. I thought it was pretty odd but shook it off. It's not like there secretly evil or anything. I didn't notice Scott wasn't in his seat, neither was Isaac, or even Allison. The only one I saw out of their little posy was Stalliski. He knew something he'd have to. He and Scott are inseparable, ever since they were in kindergarten the have been hitched at the hip.

Aside from the fact that the kid randomly asked me if I was attracted to him, couldn't stop talking if his life depended on it, and fidgeted like a vibrator, he was a pretty decent guy. I'd never let him know that though.

I heard a locker slam closed and I attempted to leave the room in a rush to find Ethan. Apparently I wasn't the only one. The rest of the class had gotten out of their seats to see what all the commotion was that was coming from outside door. I heard a loud bang and then it all went silent. We all rushed into the medium sized school hallway.

The first thing I saw was a body. No, not just anybody, I would recognize this one anywhere, it was Ethan 's. he was hunched over in pain and shivering slightly. Also unexpectedly I saw two faces that were completely out of place. Scott and Isaac's. the two were turned in his direction and looked confused. Scott's confusion turned to fury as I saw his eyes….glow? Almost the same as when I and Ethan were together except not as red.

Id be lying if I said I didn't feel a true hatred for Isaac. Ever since he started fucking with that guy Derick hale he's thought of himself as a 'benny badass'. Isaac, was always around when shit went down. Then again so was Scott, and Allison,… and Lydia,….. and Stiles,… and Boyd,….. and Allison father, and Erica; before she died. Somehow I feel like there is more happening in this small town than they let on.

Maybe, this is what Jackson meant by he couldn't take this town anymore. I mean if there was mysterious shit that he found, then had to keep It a secret would he tell me. I am his best friend…. Well I was. That is until he basically dumped me in order to 'start over'.

I stopped myself before I thought too hard on the subject and rushed to Ethan 's side. He had a small gash under his eye. The look of pain brought liquid to my eyes and my sight blurred. He leaned into my chest and let out a guttural groan. Before he could give an understandable comment mr. Harris whisked away both Isaac and Scott, dooming them to detention.

"E. are you okay, why did the fight you?" I tried to sound as smooth as possible but the sob rising in my throat at the time had other ideas.

I could see the pain in his eyes. "Sure bae, it was just,… I'm fine nothing to worry about ill hea-", he cut off on that last part. I knew that if I didn't ask him it would bug me so I did.

"What was that?"

He paused and took a second to answer. "I'm gonna head to the nurses office," he took another long pause, "I kinda need your help."

I kind of felt bad for ripping an answer out of my boyfriend… but at the same time I was glad he didn't make a big deal about it. "Sure Ethan ill help."

I wrapped my arm under his and trudged him along to the Nurse's office on the other side of the hall.

Once I made it to the hallway the nurse was on I bumped into ms. Morell, the BHHS guidance counselor. She gave Ethan an odd look and then smiled sweetly at me before going on about her day. I thought nothing of it, nothing at all.

Ethan's POV:

I was suppressing my healing abilities for Danny's sake. I didn't want him asking any questions when he wasn't ready for the answers. At least not yet; maybe one day. I saw Morell on my way to the nurse to get a _bandage _for my eye. I felt kind of bad for having to keep up this charade with Danny but I knew it was for the best.

The full moon is tonight and I know what it means. Danny and I will have to mate. If I don't I could lose him forever. And no, I'll be damned if that happens.

Its 6th period when I see Danny again- almost the end of the day. He's so ecstatic to see me he basically jumps into my arms. I could smell his happiness a mile away. He notices that I have a bandage on and traces over it with his fingertips. As far as he knows there a cut under there, but I know by now it's completely vanished.

"Hey, uh…. Ethan?" Danny asks.

"Yes?" I reply. Slightly dreading any of his questions. Lying on the spot wasn't my forte, I'd barely kept up with my own explanations that would explain the mysterious things he sees.

"Will you come over my house tonight? Please," he pauses, not sure how to go on.

Before he can say anything else or even think he's embarrassing himself I reply. "I have a better Idea let's go, into the woods and have a late night picnic."

I can feel his heartbeat increase and I see the questions bubbling to the top of his mind- evident on his face. "okay Ethan … ill go, but we have to be back by 12:00 or my parents will freak.

"Fine see you at 8."

That was the last I saw of Danny until later that night.

Danny's POV:

I was expecting Ethan to be there on time but not early, I found myself rushing to put on shoes, find a matching belt, grab a condom, and put on my newest leather jacket.

When I got outside I noticed it was still summer and the nights were still hot. I really didn't need the jacket but I kept it anyway. He was posted up against his sleek motorcycle. He motioned for me to come on and I hurried to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He tasted like wintergreen Altiods. Our lips didn't leave contact until both our lungs were screaming for oxygen. I was panting and he pulled my body close to his before crashing his soft pink lips into my slightly darker ones. I bit his bottom lip as we parted for the second time. My body was screaming for his. I didn't know how to control it, it was like…. I craved him, and by the way his tongue was working in my mouth I knew that he knew it too.

He explored the wet cavern that is my mouth with gusto, he didn't stop until I almost blacked out from loss of oxygen. He pulled away slowly. His eyes locked on mine and I knew what this night was all about. There was no picnic, only sex. At first I was a little sad there would be no food, but then I thought of his delicious body on mine and said to myself 'that will make up for it', definitely.

**AN: I'm sorry I've been at school and on vacation so I haven't had much time for this. But that has changed. I won't be able to update everyday but you will get one chapter a week at the very least, again sorry. I'm thinking of writing the mating chapter in third person. This will make it much more visual the reader. Please comment, give me Ideas! I loveeeee reviews so keep 'em cumin- Haha cum. (dirty mind) so yea **

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
